vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange (Modern)
Summary Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange is a fictional superhero showing up in American comic books distributed by Marvel Comics. Made by craftsman Steve Ditko and essayist Stan Lee, the character initially showed up in Strange Tales #110 (cover-dated July 1963). Doctor Strange fills in as the Sorcerer Supreme, the essential defender of Earth against mysterious and supernatural dangers. Roused by stories of dark enchantment and Chandu the Magician, Strange was made amid the Silver Age of Comic Books to bring an alternate sort of character and subjects of supernatural quality to Marvel Comics. The character's root story relates that he was at one time a splendid yet self-important surgeon. After an auto crash extremely harms his hands and blocks his capacity to perform a medical procedure, he looks at the globe for an approach to repair them and experiences the Ancient One. In the wake of getting to be one of the old Sorcerer Supreme's understudies, he turns into a professional of both the supernatural expressions and also combative techniques. Alongside knowing numerous ground-breaking spells, he has an outfit with two supernatural questions—the Cloak of Levitation and Eye of Agamotto—which give him included forces. Odd is helped en route by his companion and valet, Wong, and an extensive collection of supernatural articles. He relocates to a chateau called the Sanctum Sanctorum, situated in New York City. Afterward, Strange takes the title of Sorcerer Supreme. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 2-C Name: Stephen Vincent Strange Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 40's Classification: '''Human magician '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omnilingualism, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, Size Manipulation, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Flight, Weapon Creation, Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Wallrunning, Exorcism, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Binding Inducement, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Intangibility, Intangibility Negation, Resistant to the following: Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Even while having most of his magical power drained,he fought on par against the Imperator, who can channel the power of a supermassive black hole and who almost killed every single Sorcerer Supreme across dimensions) | Solar System level (After drinking the soul of a demon, he contended with World War Hulk) | Low Multiverse level (Kept the power he gained from Yggdrasil and contended with Mephisto in his own realm) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Likely Massively FTL+ (Can fight and keep up with World War Hulk) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mephisto) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System level (With shields) | Solar System level (With shields) | Low Multiverse level (With shields) Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Cloak of Levitation, Eye of Agamotto and the Time Stone Intelligence: High, is a world renown surgeon with high knowledge of the human body. Is proficient in archery and is able to shot an arrow into someone's eye at a good distance. Has years of experience fighting demons and other magicians. And is also proficient in martial arts, knowing paries, blocks, and throws. Weaknesses: None notable Note 1: Not to be confused with his classic version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Weakened Base | After Drinking the essence of Zom | Base (With the Yggdrasil Power) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Size Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Density Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2